tradelandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackwind Pirates
The official link to the Blackwind Pirates group: Click Here The Blackwind Pirates occupy the southern region of the Tradelands. They are known for taking down merchants and their ships for their doubloons and cargo. Their home is the Blackwind Cove. When it comes to ship raiding, pirates will usually attack as a crew. Though often faced with the official navies of Nova Balreska, Hallengard, and Whitecrest, the most experienced pirates and their crews tend to fair well. The Pirate King The Pirate King was elected based on their notoriety, respectability, and leadership. The last Pirate King was Riezzen. The Pirate King was the leader of the Blackwind Pirates in Tradelands, but now the Captains make up the leadership of the island. The Pirate Council provided the King with advice on common issues, such as the navies. The Pirate King was also granted an official title of Blackwind Pirate King. A female Pirate King would be known as the Pirate Queen. Former Pirate Council The Pirate Council were the advisers to the Pirate King/Queen. They were made of the most feared and respectable pirates in Tradelands. Sometimes during battles with navies, the pirate council would help their King and try to win the battle. It's also unknown to how the council members were chosen. As of April 28th, 2018, the Pirate Council system was dissolved by a vote from the Player's Union of Tradelands. The system has been replaced by the Captain system, where leaders of pirate crews work together equally on the diplomacy of Blackwind Cove. Pirate Crews Some pirates who are smart, bring a crew with them to attack merchants. In some cases, some crews are more feared and/or more recognized than others. As for most of the older pirates crews, they have adapted skills from constant battles with navies and in turn give well fought battles. For the full list of pirate crews, click the link here: List of Pirate Crews Diplomatic Relations The Blackwind Pirates have no diplomatic relations with anyone. They simply work together in crews; unlike other factions, Blackwind has no alliances, and is the only enemy of other factions. (Except for wars.) Pirate Admirals: Riezzen, Missa_Omnia While equal to Captains in the Blackwind Cove group, these individuals are former Pirate Kings/Queens and receive this custom title in the Tradelands Official Discord. Pirate Captains: Government Government: Anarchy Allies: Pirate Crews Enemies: Kingdom of Whitecrest, Nova Balreska, and Hallengard Pirate Ranks * Pirate * Captain * There are currently two filler roles between Pirate and Captain, marked "-----" to signify that they will be given names later. Other Resources Former Pirate Kings/Queens * Veltexus (00/00/1X - 00/00/1X) * Valkian (00/00/1X - 07/02/16) * Zoulvengence (07/02/16 - 23/02/16) * darksnuggles (23/02/16 - 00/00/1X) * UnstoppableAnarchy (00/00/16 - 8/6/16) * ExtremeFireTroll (8/6/16 - 10/19/16) * snpr1234 (10/19/16 - 12/4/16) * captainDennyV (12/4/16 - 1/31/2017) * Pompf (02/02/17 - 03/06/17) * warhog57567 (1/31/2017 - 2/20/2017) * kr_ow (2/30/2017 - ???) * Roblox6301 (4/26/2016 - ???) * Riezzen (??? - 4/28/18) Category:Factions Category:Groups